SoMa: A Painful Heart
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Maka is a new student in the DWMA. There Maka encounters Soul who is very distance to everyone. But when Maka and Soul have to share the same dorm room, things comes up that Maka isn't ready for. Rated T for now may change later. AU There's a twist inside


**A/N: Here's another SoulxMaka story from yours truly. Anyway enjoy.**

**T for Language and something later. May change.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SE because my mind can't handle the awesomeness of it.**

**Summery: Maka is a new student in the DWMA. There Maka encounters Soul who is very distance to everyone. But when Maka and Soul have to share the same dorm room, things comes up that Maka isn't ready for. AU**

**Things to know**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts_"

"YELLING!"

**A Painful Heart**

Chapter 1: A New School

"Maka! It's time to get up." A voice said.

A body was lying underneath a huge blanket, who didn't want to get up.

"Ugg do I have to get up?" The body said lazily.

"Yes you do Maka, but I thought you love school. You're usually up around this time."

Eye's open up on the person head revealing emerald green eyes. The eyes roam the room until it fell onto the person in the room.

"I do love school mama, but that's when I was with my friends. Here I'm going to be the new person."

The mother sighs, "Now Maka, you aren't going to make new friends with that attitude. Now get up, Spirit is making breakfast."

Maka eyes widen, "Papa is here? But why? Isn't he suppose to go to work?"

Maka's mother sigh, "He works at the school and since your going there he thought he might walk with you to school."

Maka sighs, "Does he have too mama?"

"I afraid you have no choice"

Maka sighs again, "All right mama, I'll go with Papa."

Maka's mother smiled, "That's my sweety," and gives Maka a kiss.

"I love you Maka."

"I love you too mama."

Suddenly the door burst open, "HERE'S PAPA!"

Maka glared at the person in the door.

"Papa, aren't you suppose to be at some teacher meeting at school?" Maka asked.

Spirit looks at Maka and laughs with his hand behind his head, "I'm suppose to, but I have an old friend covering me so I can spend the morning with my Maka and my wife Kami."

"Honey, aren't you suppose to be cooking breakfast Spirit?" Kami asked Spirit.

Spirit stopped in his tracks and quickly rushed to the kitchen.

Kami sighed, "Sometime's I don't know what goes on in his head. Anyway Maka I'm going to go now and you need to get dress so you can go to school. Okay?"

Maka sighs, "Okay, Mama I love you."

Kami hugs Maka and said, "I love you too."

With that Kami left Maka's room, just as Maka go out of bed.

"Stupid Papa, making Mama leaving."

Maka only sees Kami for a short time since she left Spirit. Spirit has a tendency to be with other women so that resulted in his and Kami's divorce. This made Maka resent him.

Maka sighs again, "Better get dress so I can get to school."

With that Maka got out of bed and started to change. Once fully dressed, Maka puts on the black jacket that was hanging in the closet and left the room. Maka then walk into the kitchen where Spirit was still cooking.

Spirit immediately notice's Maka and smiled.

"Hey, Maka I'm just cooking your breakfast."

"GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

Spirit smile faded, "But Maka I-"

"OUT!"

With that Spirit was kicked out of Maka's apartment. Once Spirit was out of the apartment, Maka finally notice the breakfast that was made. There was chocolate chip pancakes, which was Maka's favorite. There was also some eggs, bacon and orange juice with the pancakes. Guilt suddenly hit's as Maka looks at the food Spirit had prepared.

Maka quickly shake the guilt away.

"Stupid Papa, if only he didn't go after women then he and Mama would still be married."

Maka walked to the table, sat down and began to eat.

Once Maka was done, Maka rinsed the dishes and put them away. Maka then looks at the clock; it reads 7:30 A.M.

"_School doesn't start until 8, and it'll take me 15 minutes to get there._"

Maka then glances to the T.V.

"_I'm going to see if there's anything on for me to watch before heading to school._"

With that Maka heads to the couch, sat down and started to check the cannels for anything to watch. After about ten minutes, Maka declared that there is nothing on and turn off the T.V. Maka then glances at the clock only to see that it is 7:40.

"_Well, better brush my teeth and leave._" Maka thought.

Maka got up and walked to the bathroom. After Maka was done, Maka walked to the door with the apartment keys and left the apartment. Maka then locked the door and walked down the stairs. Maka immediately notice Spirit waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maka, why did you kick out your own Papa from your apartment?"

Maka didn't answer, instead Maka started to head for the school. Spirit could only stare at Maka before starting to walk as well. Spirit walked nervously beside Maka as they walked to the school.

After a minute of silent, Spirit decided to break the ice.

"So Maka aren't you exited about the new school you're going to?"

Maka looked at Spirit before answering.

"I don't know, I guess so. Why?"

Spirit turns his head to Maka and shrugs, "I don't know I guess it's because you have always been excited for school. I mean I remember when you got 100% on your first test, you were so happy."

Maka sighs, "I'll be happier if you weren't at the school." Maka said softly.

Of course Spirit heard what Maka said.

"Hey that's not nice Maka I thought I raised you better than that." Spirit said.

Maka didn't answer but instead started walking faster. Spirit watch as Maka left him behind before running to catch up. There were another few minutes of silence before Spirit once again tries to break the already thick ice.

"Hey, Maka I bet that the moment you enter the school you'll love it."

Maka just stares at Spirit before looking away.

Spirit sighs, "_Come on Spirit you can do better than that. Let's see what should you say, umm…Oh, I know._"

"Hey, Maka guess what."

Maka looks at Spirit and says, "What?" in a cold voice

"Um…well you see I bet you that the minute you enter the school you'll love it."

"Papa, you already said that." Maka said annoyed.

"I did?" Spirit asked.

Maka just sighs, "Forget it. Let's just go to school. The sooner we get there the quicker I can go to class."

Just then Spirit got an idea.

"Hey Maka."

"What,"

"Let's race to the school." Spirit suggested. "What do you say

Maka just stares at Spirit with daggers before answering, "No."

Spirit mouth dropped open.

"But why not Maka," Spirit asked with disappointment.

"Because I don't feel like running and plus you just want to go to that club where you hang out at."

Spirit began to sweat drop.

"WHAT! N-n-no I don't. I, I, I wasn't even thinking about that club u-u-until you mention it." Spirit said stuttering.

Maka eyes rolled, "Yeah right Papa. I know what you're thinking."

Before Spirit could reply to Maka's comment, Maka stops in front of a book store. Spirit looks at Maka before walking up to the window. Spirit studies Maka before he looks for what Maka was looking at. Right there, right in front of Maka was the book. Suddenly Spirit got another idea.

"So Maka is that the book you want, "Local Legends of Witches, Weapons and Ministers." Is that the one you want?"

"Yeah," Maka answered quietly. "That's the one. I've wanted to buy it for awhile now, but I haven't had the money to buy it."

Spirit smiled, "_Yes! This is a perfect opportunity to prove to my love to Maka._"

Spirit then looks at Maka who was still looking at the book and said, "I'll be right back," then went into the store.

Maka who notice Spirit going into the store, wondering what he was doing. Maka watch as Spirit talks to the store owner. Maka also witness the owner grabbing the book from the window display and hand it to Spirit. A few minutes later Maka's father comes out of the store with the book in his hands. He then hands the book to Maka who took it from his hands.

"Papa," Maka said, "you, you bought the book for me?"

Spirit smiled, "Yes, Maka I bought the book for you. Do you like it?"

Maka was speechless, and without thinking hugged Spirit.

"Thank you Papa."

"Your quite welcome Maka, but shouldn't we start heading to school now. You don't want to be late on the first day now do you?"

Maka nodded and continued to walk to school. Spirit was walking behind Maka smiling to himself.

Xxxxxx

Maka and Spirit made it to school with a few minutes to spare. Maka then started to walk to class.

"Huh, hold up Maka,"

Maka stopped and turn around, "What is it Papa?"

"Um, I just want to make sure you aren't nervous or anything."

Maka look at Spirit and sighs, "I'm not nervous Papa, but I need to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Maka you head to class, but I need to head to the club and tell them why I was late." Spirit said but immediately regret.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

With the new book that Maka had gotten Spirit got a huge Maka-chop on his head. Maka then walks a way leaving a barely conscious Spirit.

"OW! Maka my son, why would you do that to Papa?'

**A/N I bet you guys weren't expecting that now were you. Yes, Maka is a guy I didn't made a typo. But remember this is a SoulxMaka fic, and I don't go for that yaoi/yuri thing okay. So if Maka is a guy then Soul would be…I'm going to let you guys figure it out. Anyway I know it's weird but trust me the story is good. See ya soon and please review.**

**-Sergeant Daniel out.**


End file.
